Dracia's Kill
by WolvesFire
Summary: When Kiba Steals Cheza from Darcia everything changes. Including the fact that Kiba thought that he wasn't in love with Blue, but now he is. But Darcia is after the entire pack, all to get Cheza back...and he'll do anything...even kill!
1. I love you

1

Kiba ran through the darkness, longing to find his love. _Where can she be?_ He thought. Kiba's white fur seemed to blend in almost perfectly to his surroundings. He ran this way and that trying to find her. Suddenly he stopped, he knew how to find her, what to do. Even though it was forbidden, what he was about to do, he did it anyway. He through up his head, his eyes focused on the moons crescent, which lingered above, and howled. His voice chasing away every shadow.

They say all of a wolf's emotion can be sensed or heard in their howl, if this is so you could hear all of Kiba's voice and emotions that were lingering within his soul. Every thought could be sensed. Every emotion, felt.

Then she appeared. His long lost love, the one he was destined to spend his life with...Blue

Blue sat on her haunches looking deeply into the never-ending sky that loomed above. She heard Kiba's howl and knew he was coming to her. She longed for him, for his strength, his body, his wisdom, his protection, and everything else about him. However, Blue remained uninterested in Kiba. She sat by herself staring to the stars above, wondering what awaited her. Would her mother that had passed away so many years ago be waiting for her? She didn't know, she only knew that she couldn't be with Kiba, no matter how much her body and soul wanted him, her mind wouldn't allow it. A single tear trickled out of her eyes as Kiba neared her. She closed her eyes forcing the tear off her face, as if to not let Kiba know that she had been crying. It was something more, something that couldn't be felt by merely longing or lust, something that must be felt by love.

Kiba kissed Blue gently and moved his body close to hers. Blue pulled away.

"What is it, love?" Kiba asked.

"Love? LOVE?!" Blue began to shout as she spoke, "How can you tell me you love me? You know that I cannot return the emotion. You expect me to just hear you call me love and then that is that?" Blue coughed back the tears that were almost completely evident.

"I am sorry. Do you expect me to just come out and say I love you? I am not that kind of wolf! DAMNIT Blue, talk to me."

Blue couldn't hold the tears back any longer, "I love you I really do. But how can you say that you love me?"

"Wait you love me?" Kiba asked.

"Yes... but it isn't, look, Kiba, I cannot love you. I just found out that I was a wolf and my world has been turned upside down ever since. Do you know what killed my mother all those years ago?" Blue cried

Sadly Kiba knew that answer. An answer that he dreaded hearing but the he knew he would hear.

"WOLVES!" Blue shouted.

Suddenly both of their ears perked up. Something was moving in the distance. Something that shouldn't be here was. Something...human.

Abruptly a shot was fired form the gun. All Kiba heard was a scream.


	2. KIBA! What the hell is going on!

2

Blue screamed in sheer terror as the bullet landed mere centimeters from where she stood. She Jumped up in the air, in fright, and landed on all fours and leaped forward, Kiba close behind.

Blue's legs pumped quickly as she moved quickly across the snowy landscape. _What was going on? Who was shooting at them?_ All these thoughts bombarded Blue with fear centered on each thought. The snow crunched under her feet as she moved faster and faster. In the corner of her eyes she saw Kiba close behind her, as if racing her in this time of near-death. Blue's dark fur almost blended in perfectly if it hadn't been for the snow to contrast her dark colours. Kiba, however, blended in near perfectly, for his white fur was the same colour as the snow that lay under them.

Questions were lodging themselves into Blue's mind, Who knows that wolves exist, and since most don't, why would they be shooting at dogs? What do they want? However, even as these questions bombarded Blue's mind Blue had a gut instinct that Kiba knew who was after them and why. A question soon to be asked and soon to be answered.

No other shot was heard, not one. Just the scare shot.

They had ran for nearing a kilometer before looking back. Even then it was merely a quick head turn. Then Blue saw him, the person trying to kill them, Darcia.

Thousands of thoughts came to mind, Why us? What does he want? Among many others, however, the biggest question Blue had was why Darcia was after them. Almost six months ago he had promised to leave them alone if he got Cheza. It was hard for Kiba to agree to but after Toboe and Tsume where threatened with death Kiba couldn't deny it, he had to let Darcia have Cheza. Blue knew that Kiba knew the answer, an answer he wasn't going to share willingly.

Then a tingle trickled down Blue's spine. _Darcia wanted to be seen. Either wise he wouldn't have let me see him, he could've ran off into the forest rather than been seen._

"KIBA!" Blue spat, growling at him, "What the hell is going on?!"

"I think that he is pissed." Kiba answered his tail about to go between his legs.

"KIBA! He damn near killed us and you are making infrences?! What the fuck is going on?"

"I took Cheza." Kiba said flatly.


	3. Love in the Snow

3

"KIBA!" Blue shouted, "What the hell is going on?!"

Kiba seemed to look at the ground as he cleared his throat and began to speak, "Look, I'm sorry. That _thing_ is crazy and I will not allow him to suck you into his demented world!"

Blue's anger for Kiba flared with more wrath than she knew she had, "Kiba, stop beating around the bush and tell me what is going on. Tell me why Darcia almost KILLED me and why he wanted to be seen and why you are pretending to have no idea what I am taking about!"

When Kiba began to speak tears in Blue's eyes grew. Kiba spoke softly, as if not to stir more problems than he already had. "I took Cheza from Darcia."

Kiba remembered oh so clearly what had happened a mere thirty-six hours ago: Cheza was stored in some kind of coffin looking devise that seemed to be giving her fluids of some kind. Kiba remembered seeing her. Her once bright eye lightless, her hair that had always attracted his attention, now was fail. And her smooth body her breasts and stomach that seemed to add to his every desire now left him empty.

Then, what Kiba saw horrified him. Cheza's tubes of fluid were connected to her. Harmona was lying, lifeless; in the same coffin-like structure that Cheza was in only there was no fluid in Harmona's contraption.

He had heard about Harmona and had only encountered her once. She was Darcia's love, the love that had made him once good, and the love that made him merciful and loving, the love that made him pure. However Harmona's curiosity got the better of her one eve when she was hiking the towers in the city. She stumbled upon an apothecary who was making potions that could make people deathly ill. Unfortunately, Harmona knew this not. She sipped one of the potions for it was drawing her to it like a moth to a flame. The desire to drink it was so great that even the apothecary knew not of her drink until it was too late.

The potion was cursed and though it didn't kill Harmona it made her fall into coma and she couldn't come out without an "Angelic spirit sent from the gods above," that apothecary had said before Darcia had sliced his throat.

Kiba could not let Cheza stay in this place no more than he could kill himself for no reason at all. So he smashed in the coffin and stole Cheza from Darcia.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Blue and I hope that you understand." Kiba said, sorrow in his voice.

Blue thought for a moment, sighed and said, "Kiba, you cannot be in love with me for you are in love with Cheza and..." Blue was interrupted by a kiss.

Kiba kissed Blue gently pressing his lips against hers, soft and sweet. Blue slid her arms around Kiba and began to kiss back. The kiss moved into something more passionate that both Blue and Kiba knew could only be reached in their human forms.

Blue pressed her mouth harder against Kiba sliding his shirt off his back as they tumbled into the snow, chilling their bodies, but the passion of their love keeping them warm. Kiba's bare chest pushed into Blue's body as Kiba slid her clothing off.

Together they made love in the snow, knowing that they truly loved one another


	4. The Fight of Males

4

Kiba and Blue lay naked in each other's arms, though their bodies were no longer one, but their spirits were. Kiba kissed Blue's neck delicately and Blue moaned silently. Blue gently pushed Kiba away and ran her figures through his hair.

"This is certainly one way to keep warm naked." Kiba said smiling boyishly.

Blue laughed, "Yea"

"SHEILD YOUR EYES HIGE AND TOBOE" Tsume shouted, as Hige and Toboe covered their eyes and Tsume looked once at Blue, smiled and then saw Kiba and quickly covered his face as well.

Blue turned purple and quickly covered her breasts and looked for her clothes. She slid into her pants and quickly buttoned her shirt. Kiba was right behind her covering his body as he dressed quickly.

"You can look now." Blue said now dressed, with her beautiful hair messed up and covered in snow.

"NO YOU CAN'T!!!" Kiba yelled glaring at Blue, who just looked at him and smirked. Kiba zipped up his pants and then spoke, "Okay, now you can look."

Tsume laughed at Kiba and Blue and was obviously amused by this whole spectacle. "Well, we NOW know what you two have been up to!"

Kiba smiled as Blue blushed.

However, suddenly the mood was no longer so glamorous, in-fact it was completely opposite. Tsume's facial expression seemed to change completely. "Let's walk Kiba." Tsume said thoughtfully.

Blue took Hige and Toboe and went over to talk to them on a stump hidden by the forest, while Tsume and Kiba talked.

Tsume walked with Kiba, his heavy steps compacting the snow. "We were attacked." Tsume began.

"What?" Kiba asked, his good mood now faded.

"Darcia attacked us. What is going on Kiba? We cannot put Toboe and Hige in danger any longer. What have you done?" Tsume asked almost wrathfully.

"I took Cheza from them. I took and hid her." Kiba said.

"You did what!?" Tsume spat "How could do such a thing. To put such young lives on the line is reckless and irresponsible."

"Don't preach to me about responsibility! Who bailed you out after you bred that female in Alaska? Who helped you defeat Ljech, that wolf that tried to kill you four years ago? Who did all these things? And the one time I act on instinct you bust my ass for it, I will not allow it!" Kiba began to get real defensive real fast.

Tsume then, to Kiba, changed the subject entirely, "Do you love Blue?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kiba asked.

"A lot, actually" Tsume said bluntly, "You bedded her in human form, what if she has a human child, she can no longer be a wolf, she will forever be human. Don't tell me that if that happens that you will stay human with her. I know as well as you that you cannot stand humans and that you need to be wild and free, tis why you are a wolf." Tsume said.

"I can learn to get along." Kiba began but was interrupted.

"No you can't. You hate them it is your nature and this you cannot change."

A deathining pause was heard.

"Plus I think you are still in love with Cheza and not with Blue. Why did you bed Blue, when you stole Cheza because you wanted her _safe_ only hours before?" Tsume yelled.

"You bastard!" Kiba yelled as he punched Tsume across the face. As the fought Blue suddenly ran up with a pale face and tears of fright in her eyes.

"Both of you stop it! Darcia is back." Blue gasped.


	5. The Death of One of the Wolves

5.

The pack ran hard. What a beautiful site it was indeed. Toboe's tan coat moved beautifully as did the rest of the pack; Kiba's pure white fur, Blue's dark and lustful coat. It was beautiful. However, Tsume looked the best. Though, no one planned for this Tsume was running in first with Toboe and Blue quickly behind and then tailing the pack for safety was Kiba and Hige. Tsume's fabulous fur seemed to shimmer like diamonds that are found in sand, and you haven't had time to clean them up yet, this is what Tsume looked like at this moment.

Kiba scouted the area as he ran, Hige did as well. The wolves all seemed to move in total unison. All together, all as one, as a wolf pack should be. The wolf that would take alpha in the near-future would most definitely be Blue. However, real question would be, who will become alpha male, Tsume or Kiba. Only time will tell. Kiba probably wouldn't be able to stand himself if he let himself be ruled by another wolf. A sour taste devolved in Kiba's mouth at that thought.

"I don't see him anymore. I think it'll be okay to slow down now." Kiba shouted.

Tsume slowed briefly, "Are you sure?"

"Almost positive." Kiba returned.

The pack all stopped and stared around wondering what was next.

Darcia moved his gun to his shoulder. He was waiting for them, he knew that one of them would make a mistake and give him a clean shot; it was just a matter of time. Darcia held the loaded gun and then saw his opportunity.

Kiba went over and licked Blue gently. Tsume looked around, doubt and fear in his eyes, seen from a mile away. Tsume drifted from side to side. He tried not to let his body be exposed, somewhere out there he was, Darcia had surprised them too many times before, and Tsume didn't want to be surprised again.

"Hey guys should we get," Hige began to say but suddenly a blood-curling scream tormented his voice. Then the sound was heard, a gun shot.

Kiba's eyes shot wide as he saw what had just happened. Hige had been shot mid-sentence. Darcia had killed him. Killed him. Killed him. Killed him. Killed him. Killed him. Killed him. That was all anyone could think of.

Hige took a jagged breath and attempted to try to stop the bleeding. Blood was running out into the snow. Blood had already sprayed all over a near by tree from where the bullet had exited his body.

"I love you guys." Hige said, beginning his last word speech, "Don't ever forget that. You know and old legend says that wolf lives forever in spirit, do you think that's true Blue." Tears welled up in Blue's eyes.

Blue couldn't speak there was just a giant lump in her throat. She nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of me Kiba and Tsume I had fun with you." Hige was becoming quieter and quieter for no apparent reason other than he was dying. "Tell Cheza...tell her...it was worth it." Those last words of Hige floated into the wolf's ears and seemed to rest there for an unprecedented amount of time.

All Tsume could think about was killing Kiba. _He killed Hige,_ Tsume thought as Toboe cried over his body.

All that was heard was an evil laugh that seemed to kill everything in its path.

"I HATE YOU!" Tsume yelled at Kiba.

Another shot was fired


	6. DARCIA!

6

The wolves powered forward. Shot after shot after shot was being fired. After around twenty shots were fired there was a brief pause, then the sound of rustling from the bushes, and then more shots.

"We have to do something before someone else gets killed." Blue yelled frantic.

"Okay, got an idea." Kiba said freezing, no longer running with Blue, Tsume, and Toboe.

"Get you ASS over here." Tsume yelled at Kiba.

"No! Shut up and run, I have to do this." Kiba yelled, growling.

Blue ran over to Kiba nuzzling his chest and whispering to him, "Kiba please, don't do this. I love you. Can you believe that, I love you?"

"I cannot worry about you know," Kiba whimpered slightly. "NOW RUN!"

The pack did as he said, though Tsume was so angry and depressed about Hige's death that he didn't care what Kiba was going to do, or if it got him killed. It would just be another of Darcia's kills.

Kiba challenged Darcia through the trees and forest, telling the currently unseen murderer that he had something to say.

"Darcia!" Kiba yelled.

"Darcia," Kiba growled.

No reply.

"DARCIA, YOU FUCKING MURDERER COME OUT AND LISTEN TO WHAT I FUCKING HAVE TO FUCKING SAY!!!!" Kiba howled. Tsume heard in the background, as the remainder of the pack ran on, Kiba's cursing and snickered. Even in this time of mourning Tsume could still find goodness in, even though he didn't want to. Tsume and Hige were always very close and then to have someone that you love and care for ripped away from you, you are never going to fully recover and you are never going to be the same. Tsume wondered how anyone who has lost someone so dear to them how they recovered, or at least seem to have. Tsume could pretend, but he preferred the real thing.

A dark figure appeared in black. His mask on and rife ready.

Tsume saw this and couldn't help but run to Kiba's aid. "Leave him the fuck alone" Tsume growled.

As soon as Darcia saw Tsume her aimed his rifle at his heart and prepared to fire.


	7. Bring Me Toboe NOW

7.

_It is going to end here and now._ Kiba thought, _And it WILL end in his death._

"My death." Darcia laughed.

Kiba's face seemed to drain of all color._ He cannot read my thoughts, I must be imagining._

"Hardly." Darcia said meekly. He looked down the rifle barrel and found Tsume's heart in the scope. He moved it a small bit to the right and then the cross arrows were on his life, what made him live, what allowed him life. It is amazing that the thing that gives him life is so easy and so venerable, so is the human heart. If anyone ever wanted to harm us they'd just have to squeeze the trigger or press the knife down harder. Tsume hated feeling venerable.

Tsume knew that Darcia could take him out at any moment, and he was risking his life for a wolf that he, now, despised.

"LEAVE! Tsume!" Kiba ordered.

"No." Tsume said flatly.

"Now!"

"Sorry, the big bad wolf needs a wingman and I am going to give one to you, myself. Yes I am ready to sacrifice myself in order to kill Darcia and avenge Hige's death, ONE THAT WASN'T DISERVED!" He said loudly so Darcia could hear him.

"My dear stupid wolf. Kiba isn't going to kill me. He cannot. He wouldn't have stopped unless to work out a deal." Darcia said, an evil grin on his face.

"You have no leverage, why would I make a deal with you?" Kiba asked.

"No leverage? No leverage, eh. Psh. Wolfie you have no idea who you are messing with, other than the fact that I have a gun, which by the way, if I wanted to, I could shoot your friend...Tsume is it? BOOM, and he'd be dead, however I have something you'd have to see to believe." Darcia said. Tsume quickly looked back to make sure that Blue and Toboe were gone and in a safe distance.

"Don't worry, I am not after them...yet." Darcia seemed to chant.

"What is your leverage, first. I want to know, you think that you know us so very well, tell me." Tsume said.

"First? Do not presume to tell me what I will and won't do, you aren't me and you don't know yet how good the leverage is in my favor."

Tsume's muscles tensed, causing his body to look sleek and strong.

"No need to get feisty," Darcia said hauntingly.

"Give me Cheza and I'll give you what I have, believe me, you'll want it." Darcia said.

"What is it?" Tsume asked, yet again.

"Look this is simple, Kiba turned around and confronted me for a reason and I am going to find out why. Then I will TELL you what you are going to do for me." Darcia spoke almost viciously, "Explain."

Kiba was slow to start to speak, but when Tsume gave him a look telling him that he'd better explain, even if Kiba usually never took orders, he began, "I wanted to offer myself for my friends safe return." Kiba said, a tear welling up in his eye.

Tsume's heart almost sank, _Mr. Selfish was going to offer himself up for others._ But Tsume forced himself to relive his anger for Kiba for he killed Hige. It was Kiba who made the pack stop and was supposed to make sure that it was safe and he failed, in the worst of ways. Tough Tsume was pissed he was becoming a touch softer.

"Wow! I am amazed, that doesn't sound like something you'd do." Darcia said. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, by the way, Kiba, you need not offer up your life I have someone who will do that for me. Let's move on to what you are going to do for me. You will give Toboe the directions to Cheza and he and I will go get her and then after I have made sure that I wasn't followed, attacked, and that she is really there I'll let him go. Not otherwise. In return you'll save the life of a friend, get Toboe back, and as I said years ago, before you broke the oath, you won't hear from me again."

"Save a life?" Kiba asked questioning.

"Yes." Darcia said.

"Retrieve Toboe and I'll tell you who it is. Then you'll be saving TWO lives, fail, follow, or attack and they both die."

Tsume and Kiba just stood there disobeying.

"NOW!!!" Darcia screamed.

"Who is it?!" Tsume screamed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Wait! Showing is always more fun than telling." Darcia said. Darcia snapped his fingers and then the person that Tsume once loved so dearly appeared. In that instant Tsume ran to go get Toboe.

"Is that you..." Kiba asked as Tsume retrieved Toboe.


	8. Choice

8.

What Kiba saw just left him struck in awe. _This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening,_ he said to himself over and over again. His old flame stood in front of him, rifle to her back. Cher Degre stood before him tears spilling from her eyes, the weapon that could very-well take her life in a single instant, pressed against her. The weight of the fact that she could die at any moment weighing down upon her.

"Darcia, let her go." Kiba pleaded, only he tried to sound strong, as if her life meant nothing.

"Sorry Kiba. Would love to but cannot." Darcia snickered.

Blue ran up and shrieked with fright and anger, "You let go of her you bastard!!!!!"

"Bring Toboe to me." Darcia said simply.

"TOBOE IS AN INNOCENT CHILD, how can you want him? How can you take him hostage? He is young and vulnerable!" Blue pleaded, her mussel now wet with tears.

"Too bad, so sad." Darcia said.

Tsume arrived, tears _actually_ falling from his eyes. He felt as if he was sending his son off to die in something that he didn't deserve dying over.

"YOU SHIT!!!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No, no, no" Darcia said getting agitated.

Tsume grabbed Kiba roughly and spoke to Darcia before talking to Kiba, "One moment," Before Tsume began speaking to Kiba he looked at Cher, ashamed of what he was about to do. Cher's body frail and beaten, she was gagged and looked sad. The voice that seemed to radiate from her eyes was, don't give him Toboe. Tsume sighed, "We cannot give Darcia Toboe. We just have to run and pray Cher moves to a better place."

Kiba's face looked astonished at the words that he was hearing but he was thinking the same thoughts.

Tsume continued, "If we give him Toboe and the location of Cheza, than three lives are on the line. If we don't only Cher's life will be lost." Tsume, again sighed, "You know we cannot try to rescue her, for that puts the pack in danger and more lives can be lost."

Kiba shed a tear. "Sadly I can only agree."

Blue overheard most of the conversation and rapidly put her opinion in, "He might not kill them. Either way someone is going to die and it might as well be Cheza because she will die anyways."

"I cannot believe that you are saying this." Kiba said.

"Our mind is made up," Tsume said to Blue and then turned to Darcia, "You cannot have Toboe," he finished.

"Very well." Darcia said tossing Cher to the earth and taking aim.


	9. The Fall of Cher

9.

Tsume was the unsung hero in that single instant that he saw Cher's body fall to the ground. His insides seemed to twist with furry and wrath as well as hatred for Darcia. This could go on, no longer.

When Cher's body hit the ground and Darcia took aim. Tsume jumped into the air and flung himself into Darcia. Tsume's strong body knocked over the beast from hell. Darcia, in a single split second looked filled with fear. His eyes widened and tears seemed to fall from his eyes, though they did not. Then, Darcia saw what was happening.

Like a wolf pack in the wild, the wolves: Kiba, Blue, Toboe, and Tsume, all closed in on their prey. In this case it was Darcia. In the wild wolves push themselves to all the most important parts of the preys escape routes. In this case it was the four corners around him. Alpha males take the prey head on, alpha females a small space to the left or right of the alpha males. Beta's went for the behind attacks, which in some cases could be the most important.

Though this wolf pack had no organized hierarchy, Blue and Kiba were playing the part of the Alpha's. Kiba's paws moved in the cold snow, every movement precise. Blue was right next to him, ready to pounce as soon as she got the signal.

"Look you guys, I just wanted Cheza to save the love of my life." Darcia pleaded.

"You killed the love of my life." Tsume said, no longer worried about what people would think about this startling revelation.

"We won't let you live Darcia." Blue said, "There is no point. You killed Hige, you almost killed Cher and now you're out of tricks. Not to mention going down like a coward. But you will die Darcia, no matter how you spin it." Blue was bordering letting all of her hatred go.

"Coward?! You BITCH!" Darcia screamed.

In that second that bitch started to leave her mouth, it enraged Kiba so much that he struck. They all did. Leaping onto Darcia. Tasting his flesh. Tsume jerked at the legs, Darcia's warm blood trickling into his mouth. Blue clawed at his face, Toboe was biting his stomach spilling blood to the ground, making the once pure white snow, deep red. However, though all this clawing and biting would've caused prolonged agony, Kiba, like most other alpha wolves, went for the neck. Before he did, he spoke the last words Darcia would ever hear.

"You piece of shit. I think that you will never ever see your beloved again, what a way to win her back. You know what," Kiba said whispering. "You killed Hige and you cannot get away with that. DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" Kiba screamed as he pressed his jaw against his neck, teeth slowly penetrating the skin. Kiba's canines were the first to enter the skin, as they did blood squirted into his mouth as Darcia screamed. The pleasure of carrying out revenge on someone of such devilishness was a pleasure to all the wolves.

Darcia slowly but surely died that night. He died from lost of blood rather than suffocation.

As the wolves devoured the carcass Toboe looked up, "Are we through yet," He wined.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Blue stood in the middle of a crowded auditorium. People shifted in their seats as Blue entered a new subject, one of myth, legend, and lore, as well as controversy.

Blue read her speech off the card that she was holding as she pointed to pictures that she was using as visual aids during her speech.

"Any questions," Blue asked.

A hand shot up in the back, "How do you know all this about wolves."

Blue smiled, she knew the child as a Keshi Méamoto, he was notorious for being inquisitive in her seminars that she now did. She couldn't exactly say, hey I'm a wolf that's how I know. No she wouldn't say that, "How do you know anything Keshi? How do you know that atoms and protons exist in our world, how do you know that the people here on this planet really think and aren't just here for you and your amusement, how do you know that there is history and that samurai's and the age old emperors existed? You don't, however, I do have special information about wolves granted to me through a special person." She eyed her fiancé at the back of the room.

Kiba smiled back, watching the person he loved, doing what she loved.

"Are they a wolf?" Keshi asked.

Blue winked at him, "Any other questions?"

Another person shot up, one strange at first to Blue then she realized it was another of her students. "So if a wolf breeds with another wolf in human form, it doesn't restrict the mother to being human?"

"That's right. Say I'm a wolf and I breed with another wolf in my human form that I could still be a wolf after giving birth, however I would have to give birth as a wolf and I would have to not shift for 6 weeks after giving birth." Blue answered.

"Or until your cub weaned."

"Yes that is correct."

Silence.

"Any other questions?" Blue asked.

A least two hundred hands popped up to ask, Blue just smiled and walked off the stage. She turned left behind curtain and went back stage.

Three people were back there, Toboe, Tsume, and some guy, that Blue could sense was another wolf. Kiba ran up and hugged Blue from behind. Blue wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.

"So ask me," Tsume said.

"What?" Blue replied.

"Who this is," Tsume said in reference to the strange wolf.

"Okay, who is this?" Blue asked Tsume, her arms still around Kiba.

"My new boyfriend." Tsume replied.

"Congratulations," Everyone said simultaneously.

"He may prefer his human form but he is still killer in bed." Tsume laughed as the wolf blushed.

"We don't want to know that," Kiba said laughing. Toboe and Blue laughed too.

"I'm hungry." Toboe cried.

"Oh hush." Blue said.

"I love you," Kiba said to Blue.

"I love you too." Blue turned to Kiba who pressed his body into hers as they kissed.

"Talk about not wanting to see." Tsume's boyfriend said.

Everyone laughed. "Don't make me laugh to hard, it's not great for the cubs, it will make my morning sickness come back." Kiba smiled.

"I have no idea how humans do this," Kiba laughed.

"Who said we had to be in human form?" Toboe asked.

Blue smiled as she felt the unborn cubs shift inside her, she loved being pregnant.

They trotted out to the packing lot across from the university in which Blue was speaking and shifted into their true selves, wolves.


	11. A Note From The Writer

Authors Note

I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope that it didn't confuse you, and if it did, for that I am sorry.

I encourage you to look and see if I have any updated stories and I ask you to read them, if you want to. They will probably be Wolf's Rain, or Inuyasha, and maybe a Kenshin or to.

I also hope that you write a quick review to this story. If you like it I want to know, I like to know whether I am doing something right or now. When writing the reviews I ask that you please be constructive and not just say _I liked it_ or _I didn't like it_. Thank you for reading Darcia's Kill, and I hope you enjoy my stories to come.


End file.
